


Up From the Ground

by halostatic



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, fluffy angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, in my mind, happens between Rick and Daryl after the bullet storm at the prison at the end of the "Home," episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up From the Ground

Daryl doesn't even think twice when they get a moment alone Rick has fistfuls of his torn shirt in his hands and is backing him hard into a wall. The air almost gets knocked out of him and Rick's breaths are coming fast and hard. He looks like shit, to be honest, but Daryl doesn't even care because when Rick presses close and just exhales against his mouth before crushing their lips together, Rick is still the best thing Daryl has ever seen.

"You came back...fuck, you, you came back," Rick says, the words stumbling out o f his mouth like he can't believe it. Daryl winces lightly when he can feel Rick's fingers digging into his hips, holding onto him.

"Yeah, yeah I did, Rick-" Daryl pauses, tongue darting out to wet his lips. " 'm sorry."

Rick doesn't say anything for awhile, instead just opting to bury his head into Daryl's sweaty shoulder and breathe deep. "...saved my ass," Rick mumbles.

"Sorry, Rick, what?" Daryl asks. 

"I said you really saved my ass back there. Look at me, a mess, out of bullets and holding off two walkers like I even had half a chance," Rick tells him.

"Came at just the right time then," Daryl says. A few minutes pass, mostly in silence between them. Their breathing and the faint breeze being the only sounds Daryl hears. Of course it's not long before Hershel calls out for Rick and they have to pull apart. Apparently Merle still can't keep his mouth shut and there's a lot to figure out. They started a war. The governor and his thugs weren't going to go down easily. They have more men and bullets and walkers on hand. All to terrorize them with. Rick has it set in his mind, his heart to keep them all safe, Daryl knew this that Rick wasn't going to let this group go down like this. This will not be their end and Daryl was damned determined to help do that. To help Rick bring that bastard down.

"Hey," Daryl says, he strokes a finger down Rick's bicep, felt the vein jump there, a surefire sign that he was alive.

"I'm all yours, you know sheriff? You need me and I'm yours," Daryl says. Rick nods, scrubs the back of his dirty hand across his face.

"Yeah, Daryl, yeah." They pull apart and head back to their group, their family. To where they both belong.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work after quite awhile and first time in a brand new fandom :o So please forgive the quality! The title comes from a song by Fort Atlantic and was betaed by a lovely friend of mine.


End file.
